1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a roller-type bill counter, and more particularly to a roller-type bill counter with a device for removing dust and stench.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Conventionally, such type of a bill counter has a frictional plate and a roller having a plurality of blades mounted on the outer round surface thereof, so that when counting bills, the frictional plate fractionally contacts with them and the roller turns them, thereby causing dust, foreign substances, and stench to be generated from bills. These dust and stench are discharged through a front bill outlet opening, together with the counted bills. As a remelt, users may frequently intake the generated dust and stench. Thus, the use of such type of conventional bill counter is insanitary and inconvenient.